


Some Nights

by Hisokass



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, im sorry (not really), slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokass/pseuds/Hisokass
Summary: How Goro and Akira spend nights together.





	Some Nights

Some nights, Akira found himself sitting on Goros lap as they kissed in the dark attic. Small gasps and moans filled up the attic as Akira felt Goros hand slide underneath his shirt.

‘Was this really wise?’ Futaba would ask him as she knew how he would spend time with Goro.

‘Yes. This would be beneficial for us since we can see what he is plotting.’ Akira said with a shrug.

He can tell that she was still skeptical about the whole situation, but she did not press on it. Instead she changed the subject and soon enough the conversation about Goro was forgotten.

Akira had to admit that he did feel guilty for lying to his friends for his own selfish desires. Yet when he dragged out lewd noises from Goro as he slowly grinded against him, he thought that maybe he can lie to his friends a little bit longer.

****

Some other nights when Goro couldn’t come over, they would talk on the phone until the wee hours of the morning much to Morganas dismay. It was adorable to hear Goros voice get faster when he was fascinated by something or how he would struggle to finish his sentence because he was so tired yet determined to stay awake.

‘Goro, are you asleep?’ Akira would ask after the detective was silent after a couple of minutes.

‘…No. I do not know what you are talking about as I am perfectly…awake. I’m just closing my eyes…For a few moments…” Goro mumbled but soon enough soft snores were heard on the other line.

Akira repressed a smile as he closed his eyes, not bothering to hang up as he quietly mumbled, “Goodnight.”

When Akira woke up his phone was dying since he would forget to charge it while talking on the phone, but it was worth it since he was able to hear Goros voice before he fell asleep.

****

One night, however, was completely different.

It was after another frisky night and Goro was curled up against him as Akira was scrolling through his phone. It was silent yet it was so comforting to feel Goros head on his shoulder and his hair gently tickling his neck. Yet that silence was broken when Goro asked, “Do you see a future for us?”

Ah.

Sometimes they would talk about their future and how it would be. Akira would always joke about getting a couple more cats in which Goro would immediately decline saying that Morgana was already enough. They would probably have a small apartment, but it would be enough for the two of them to feel comfortable in.

“Yes.” Maybe the world loved them enough to let their fate change.

Goro gave him a sad smile that probably hurt a lot more than it should have. Deep down they knew that their dream will never become reality, yet still they wanted to convince each other that it will.

Akira gently kissed him as he pulled Goro closer. “Let’s not think about the future.” Akira whispered against his lips. Time was slowly running out as Saes deadline was creeping around the corner, but maybe Goro will change. Maybe he won't go forward with his plan. Maybe deep down Goro will convince himself that he will be able to change. Maybe they will be able to be a loving couple that they both desperately wanted to be.

Hope was dangerous and Akira knew but that did not stop him from hoping that they will have a better future. 

****

Tonight, was different.

The attic that was usually brought to life at night by Akira and Goro was now filled with silence. Even as Morgana laid on his stomach passed out from exhaustion it didn’t feel like he was actually there. It was like he was dreaming and he wanted to desperately wake up seeing Goro lay next to him, snoring away. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Goro Akechi, the man he had fallen in love with, was dead.

He was nothing but a memory that the whole world will forget about. In just a blink of an eye, the media will find someone new to praise and love.

It was unfair.

Akira Kurusu did not believe in reincarnation, but if it does exist then he hopes that he will find Goro once again. Except this time, they did not know a thing about personas or gods and they were just simply two teenagers hopelessly in love.

But that was another life.

In this life, Akira promised Goro to defeat Shido and he knew that he was going to give Shido hell for his sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but I'm slowly trying to get back into writing haha. hope you all enjoyed!!!  
> follow me on twitter: @space__dad


End file.
